Valentine's Special 2014
by NJML2763
Summary: It was just a fine day, when suddenly Hyuuga said that he doesn't want to be Riko's 'friend' anymore. What happened? What will the coach reaction is? (1st chapter for script version and the 2nd one for storyline version)
1. Chapter 1

6: hi! We're the NJML team, and yeah.. We sorta make a fanfiction based on roleplays. We are so sorry if there's any OOC occured or anything, we are currently working on it. Also, sorry ofr some typos.. And we dedicate this oneshot for a friend of ours. Hope you'll enjoy it too!

3: umm.. I think you forgot something..

6: eh? What?

7: I'll do it. We don't own Kuroko no Basuke nor the characters. And, if you all want the storyline version of this, you all can go to chapter 2.

6: Oh yeah... And with that, let's move on to the story!

2,3,7: Yosh!

* * *

Hyuuga:  
Coach

Riko:  
What ?

Hyuuga:  
Where have you been?..

Riko:  
I've been in my room .. Of course doushita ?

Hyuuga:  
So-souka... Erm, can we talk a bit?..

Riko:  
Sure~ ! What's up ?

Hyuuga:  
Mind talking outside?..

Riko:  
Right now ?

Hyuuga:  
Y-yeah.. Are you busy?

Riko:  
Hmm ... Alright this better be important

Hyuuga:  
*averts her gaze, and turns around. He walks outside of the room*

Riko:  
*stands up and follows him*

Hyuuga:  
*finally outside, he blushed a bit, but not visible until she can see it, and still not saying anything*

Riko:  
E-eh hyuuga .. What are you - ?

Hyuuga:  
*still blushing slightly, she still can't see it though, he felt his cheek getting warmer* a-ah.. I need to say something to you

Riko:  
*tilted her head* okay ... Then ..

Hyuuga:  
About our training..

Riko:  
Yes ?

Hyuuga:  
Is it really on **that** island?

Riko:  
What island ?:  
Ohh ... ! That island~ !

Hyuuga:  
*nods a bit*

Riko:  
Yes ! Of course .. Why ?

Hyuuga:  
We-well.. I heard a rumor that...

Riko:  
Yes ? You were saying ?

Hyuuga:  
That- a lot of the peoples there are perverts...

Riko:  
Really ...

Hyuuga:  
A-and.. I just want to.. Say.. Be-becareful..

Riko:  
Oh don't worry about me hyuuga .. I'LL SURELY KILL THEM !

Hyuuga:  
*sweatdrops a bit* r-right..

Riko:  
YEAH ! YOU'LL HELP ME TOO

Hyuuga:  
Wa-wait.. Really?

Riko:  
Yeah~ ! Of course you'll protect me right ?

Hyuuga:  
*blushes more* maybe... If I can.

Riko:  
You're acting all girly hyuuga *poker face*

Hyuuga:  
Geez, I am **not**

Riko:  
You are -.-" now man up will ya ..

Hyuuga:  
*rubs neck* for example, coach?

Riko:  
Like now run for 3 km !

Hyuuga:  
*jaw drop* n-nowww?

Riko:  
Yes .. NOW !

Hyuuga:  
*shivers a bit and starts running*

Riko:  
I'll be behind you !

Hyuuga:  
Coach.. Is it really 3 km?..

Riko:  
Yes it is ! Isn't it fun~ ?

Hyuuga:  
... Very (in: not) fun... *in: deadly as usual...*

Riko:  
Yeah ! Run hyuuga~ !

Hyuuga:  
*pants a little* ... 1,2... 1,25..

Riko:  
... Hey it's still 1 !

Hyuuga:  
What?

Riko:  
1 km !

Hyuuga:  
ARE YOU SERIOUS, COACH?

Riko:  
Serious !

Hyuuga:  
*continues to run;in: damn.. *

Riko:  
*blows the whistle* stop !

Hyuuga:  
*stops suddenly, panting* wh-what is it, coach?..

Coach?..

Coach.. Why are you spacing out?..

Coach?.. *waves a hand infront of her*

Riko:  
What's wrong ?

Hyuuga:  
You're spacing out..

Riko:  
Oh ... Really ?

Hyuuga:  
Mhm..

Anyway, why did we stopped? We haven't even reach 3km yet..

Riko:  
It's nothing ...

Hyuuga:  
Ah.. Okay then.. Are you free?..

Riko:  
Free .. What do you mean ?

Hyuuga:  
Do you have some more time, now?..

Riko:  
But your training ...

Hyuuga:  
Wait, it hasn't ended?

Riko:  
Not 3 km yet ! Bakaa !

Hyuuga:  
BUT YOU SAID TO STOP-

Riko:  
Well just to admire the view~

Hyuuga:  
*jawdropped a bit, wanting to facepalm but decided not to* ...

Riko:  
Now .. RUN !

Hyuuga:  
*runs in full speed*

Riko:  
*follows him*

Hyuuga:  
*in: a little moreeee-*

Riko:  
*runs faster that him* huh !

Hyuuga:  
O-oi... *sped up*

Riko:  
You're slow Hyuuga ... Old man ..

Hyuuga:  
I am **not** an old man. *sweatdrops*

Riko:  
You are~

Hyuuga:  
Am not.

Riko:  
Proof it ^^

Hyuuga:  
*runs much faster*

Riko:  
*runs even more faster ; sticking her tounge out*

Hyuuga:  
*keeps running faster* 2 km...

Riko:  
* in : 2,1 * hh ...

Hyuuga:  
*mumbles* 2,2...

Riko:  
*keeps running*  
Yosshh!

Hyuuga:  
2,5~

Riko:  
2,7 !

Hyuuga:  
2,8-

Riko:  
2,9 ...

Hyuuga:  
3km! *pants and slows down* finished

Riko:  
Wew .. That was fun ! *sweats*

Hyuuga:  
Well.. Maybe it is...

Riko:  
Yes ! Finally you agree !

Hyuuga:  
*sighs* ...

Riko:  
Now .. What is it you wanna talk about ?

Hyuuga:  
A-ah... That...

Riko:  
Yes ? What's up ? Hey lend me your drink will you ?

Hyuuga:  
*throws the bottle* here. Well.. Ma-maybe we can go to the playground?..

Riko:  
*catches the bottle* arigatou na .. *drinks* playground ? O-okay ...

Hyuuga:  
I.. I left my bag there, and I need something important in it..

Riko:  
Oh .. Again ? -.-" okay hurry up !

Hyuuga:  
Then.. Shall we walk? *he asks, starts to walk slowly and looks at the coach*

Riko:  
Sure sure .. *walks while drinking not paying attention to him at all*

Hyuuga:  
A-are you mad?.. *asks bluntly*

Riko:  
Hm ? Excuse me ?

Hyuuga:  
Ah.. No..nothing... You were spacing out again, coach..

Riko:  
Oh really ? ... Alright then

Hyuuga:  
What were you thinking anyway?...

Riko:  
I thought you said something ..

Hyuuga:  
No.. It's really nothing.. Ah, there's my bag.. *walks towards the bag*

Riko:  
Yeah yeah ... Go get it then

Hyuuga:  
*gets the bag, and search for something while walking back, blushed faintly*

Riko:  
*waiting for him and sits on the swings* hey You done yet Hyuuga ?

Hyuuga:  
*still holding his bag infront of him with one of his hand in it* well.. I just want to tell you this.. Th-that.. I don't want to be your 'friend' anymore...

Riko:  
Hm ? You don't wanna be my friend ? So ... You hate me now ?

Hyuuga:  
No I-I- didn't say that..

Riko:  
*stands up and pats his shoulder* well it's okay .. It's fun being friends with you Hyuuga *smiles*

Hyuuga:  
W-wait.. What I was s-saying is.. That.. I don't want to be your friend anymore.. B-but.. *blushed faintly, can't really continue his words*

Riko:  
*waves her hand* ... It's already late .. You better go home Hyuuga ...

Hyuuga:  
No.. What I meant is that.. I- *blushed a bit* I- want you to be more than my friend... Aida Riko.. *gets on his knee and holding a bouquet of flower and a teddy bear in his hand, and throws his bag away* will.. Y-you be my girlfriend?

Riko:  
*drops her bottle to the ground* H-Hyuuga ...

Hyuuga:  
*blushed more and looks down* I know it's sudden.. A-and if you don't want to answer now.. Y-you don't have to..

Riko:  
H-Hyuuga ... *covers her mouth* t-this is so sudden ...

Hyuuga:  
*still in his position, waiting for her answer*

Riko:  
I-I *blushes* I'm sorry Hyuuga ...

Hyuuga:  
*force a smile and stands up* well.. It's my fault to be sudden anyway... Thanks for the time, coach.. *turns his body and starts walking, picking his bag up in the process*

Riko:  
*watches him walk away* O-oi .. ! Matte ! *throws her bottle*

Hyuuga:  
*catches it with his free hand*

Riko:  
*hit his head* I said MATTE !

Hyuuga:  
*stops, and looks behind* what is it, coach?..

Riko:  
I haven't finished my sentence baka !

Hyuuga:  
Huh?...

Riko:  
I said I'm sorry for being so slow ! *blushes* a-and ... Yes ... I-I love to *turns back and runs away*

Hyuuga:  
R-really? *blushes* o-oi.. W-wait! *runs after her*

Riko:  
I-iyaa ! *runs faster*

Hyuuga:  
C-coach!.. *catching up with her*

Riko:  
L-leave me alone Hyuuga !

Hyuuga:  
O-oi... Wa-wait!

Riko:  
*runs faster to her house and closes the door*

Hyuuga:  
*in: ku-kuso...; stops right away*

Riko:  
*goes to her room and locks it* ...

Hyuuga:  
*sighs; texts her while going back home: thanks for today.. Good night, take care..*

Kagetora:  
RIKOO you're homee-! *Develops her into one gulp of hug* Your papa missed you so much. Where have you been?

Riko:  
H-hey ! *hugged buy her father but refusing it* Let go dad ! Pervert ! HOW DID YOU GET IN ?!

Kagetora:  
Pervert... How could you do this to me. The hardships of raising you the amounts of love and care I give-

Riko:  
Let go dad ! *hits his head and grabs her blanket* I'm in a bad mood ...

Kagetora:  
Huh-IS IT THAT GLASSES GUY BOTHERING YOU? I swear if he dare laying a hand on my sweet beloved daughter I. will. kill. him.

Riko:  
Shut up dad ... *mumbles in the pillow* He .. Didn't bother me .. He - *blushes*

Kagetora:  
WHAT'S WITH THAT BLUSH ?! WHY ARE YOU BLUSHING

Riko:  
W-well .. He .. Er .. Nothing

Kagetora:  
Don't say someone has confess to you ?! Could it be that nerd !? * take out a katana and pointing to somewhere *

Riko:  
W-what are you talking about that ?! Hyuuga's not a nerd ! *blushes* o-oi .. What's that thing ?! Get out !

Kagetora:  
If he wants to take my daughter, he has to deal with me !

Riko:  
... Dad !

Kagetora:  
Yes ! He is nerd because he wears glasses all the time !

Riko:  
He isn't .. *lays on her bed* get out dad ... *blushes* -.-"

Kagetora:  
Riko give me your phone

Riko:  
Huh ? What's wrong ? It's on the table ...

Kagetora:  
* preparing his hand to reach the phone from his daughter hand *

Hyuuga:  
*still on his way to his house, waiting for her reply, concerning a bit*

Kagetora:  
* he takes the phone and keep it in his pocket * good.. now you won't be able to call or texting that nerd boy !

Riko:  
What ... WHAT the ?! DAD ! GIVE IT BACK ! *pushes her dad*

Hyuuga:  
*a sudden realization; in: ... Her dad... DAMN IT, I HAVEN'T EVEN THINK ABOUT HER DAD- WHAT WILL HIS REACTION IS-; holds his head*

Kagetora:  
Do you hear me Riko ?!  
* He reach out the phone from his pocket and start to dial the number of Hyuuga *  
* waiting for answer *  
* Hyuuga's phone start to ring *

Hyuuga:  
*his phone rings, picked it up* hello?

Riko:  
Wait.. Dad ! No .. !

Kagetora:  
* keep the phone high so his daughter couldn't reach it *

Riko:  
Tch .. Dad ! You're going to regret this ! *jumps higher*

Kagetora:  
Hello ?  
* push her daughter away *

Hyuuga:  
Yes? Hello?..

Kagetora:  
I'm Riko's Father , do you think you can have my daughter ?

Hyuuga:  
S-sir? W-well-

Riko:  
Dad ! GIVE ME IT URGHH

Kagetora:  
I don't think so...  
Listen to me Hyuuga ... You should go past my dead body if you want to date my daughter

Hyuuga:  
S-sir! Please!

Kagetora:  
Glasses man , if you want to date my daughter , you have to proof yourself to me

Hyuuga:  
Sir! I do love her! Please! Even though... You.. Won't let me.. I won't give up! I will never give up! One day, I'll definitely win your daughter! So.. Please!

Kagetora:  
Well... I'm impressed with your will , so I will give you a chance  
Come here Tomorrow at 3 a ' clock  
* he hangs up *  
Go to sleep Riko , it's good isn't it ? I give him a chance * he smiles to her daughter *

Hyuuga:  
*before he can even answer, he got hanged up. He then closes his phone and continues walking, blushing a bit*

Riko:  
D-dad ... ! What are you going to do to him ?!

Kagetora:  
Just see about that tomorrow * evil smile *  
Riko .. got to bed NOW !

Riko:  
But dad !

Kagetora:  
NOW ! Or .. I will not give him a chance

* * *

Riko:  
*it's a bright and shining morning as she opened her eyes but she wasn't feeling so good* ... Hh .. So it's morning again ..

Hyuuga:  
*Hyuuga's already woke up before her. He's currently already dressed up. He then picks up his phone and calls her*

Riko:  
*she didn't know he was calling cause her phone's in her dad's possesion*

Kagetora:  
Hello ? Who is this ?  
Hey answer me now ! How dare you to call my daughter early in the morning  
* death glare *

Hyuuga:  
*a little shocked when the one who's answering is her dad. Then he figures that the phone is in her dad's hand, quickly, he take advantage of himself* erm, sir.. I'm just going to say good morning..

Kagetora:  
Ooh.. is that all ? You don't want to talk to my daughter ? * suspicious *

Hyuuga:  
Well.. If you let me..

Kagetora:  
Hmmm.. * thinking * well .. just for 15 minutes * he goes upstairs and knock her daughter's room *  
Riko * knock* Riko * knock *  
The nerd looking boy is calling you !

Hyuuga:  
Thank you, sir..

Kagetora:  
Hmph !

Riko:  
*gets up quickly* Hyuuga ?! *opens the door* Give it ... -.-" *snatch her phone and slams the door*

Kagetora:  
* dumbfounded *  
You just have 15 minutes ! Remember that , riko !  
* He then proceed to go downstairs *

Riko:  
I DONT CARE DAD .. !  
*speaks through the phone* y-yeah ?

Kagetora:  
REMEMBER 15MINUTES ! * her dad shout from downstairs *

Hyuuga:  
C-coach?.. Good morning.. I'm sorry for making a ruckus early in the morning.. *sighs a bit*

Riko:  
UP TO ME DAD !

Kagetora:  
15 MINUTES !

Riko:  
Ohayou ... Ah It's fine .. It's fine Hyuuga ..

Hyuuga:  
Are you sure? You sounds like having a quarrel with your dad...

Riko:  
Nah .. It's just a little quarrel .. I'll be fine ...

Hyuuga:  
Ah... Yokatta... How are you anyway? You'll go to school today right?

Riko:  
Hai .. Well yeah I guess ... Why ?

Kagetora:  
5 MORE MINUTES !

Riko:  
SHUT UP DAD !

Hyuuga:  
Well... I just... Feeling like wanting to see you today.. Well, more like everytime..

Riko:  
W-what did you say ? A-aa *blushes*

Hyuuga:  
*sighs, heard her dad's voice* you should get ready for school.. Our time is already up anyway... See you..

Riko:  
Oh .. Yeah ... Okay .. J-jaa ...

Hyuuga:  
*he closes his phone and sighs; in: this will be harder than I though...; he then proceeds to walk out from his room*

Riko:  
*closes her phone and lays on her bed* ... Baka ...hountou ni Baka.. Hh

Hyuuga:

*walking to school, he's still thinking what will her dad do after school*

Riko:  
*changes her clothes and goes out to go to school* Papa .. I'm going now *shouts to her dad and she leaves the house*

Kagetora:  
Kiotsukete nee.. my lovely daughter * smiley face *  
But ... * sudden change of mood * don't you ever go on a date with him

* * *

Riko:  
*walks slowly while holding on to a piece of toast in her hand* gah ... I forgot about training today ... Which means I'll see Hyuuga again ... *blushes* What am I talking about ?! AHHH

Hyuuga:  
*already waits for her at the school's gate* ohayou

Riko:  
*sees him at the front gate* yo ... Ohayou ..

Hyuuga:  
*smiles and nods at her*

Riko:  
So ... Ja .. * she walks past him*

Hyuuga:  
*walks next to her* So .. About last night ..

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- flashback -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Kagetora:  
Riko.. don't you dare to think meeting that nerdy at school * he stated *

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- end of flashback -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Riko:  
What about last night ... ? *act like nothing has happened*

Kise:  
* They heard a yell *  
Kurokocchi ! Nandessu ka are ? * said the blonde hair teen *

Kuroko:  
doushita kise-kun

Kise:  
The dog that you're holding .. its looks like you ^^

Kuroko:  
Nigou ? Hai .. He does doesn't he ?

Hyuuga:  
Kuroko-kun, Kise-kun? *confused look*

Kise:  
Aah~ seirin's coach ! Rikocchi dessu ne ?

Riko:  
And you are ... Kise Ryouta .. Kiseki no Sedai member right ?

Kise:  
Yup ~ wow.. you remember me ?! * he asked in disbelief *

Riko:  
I have data of you ... Of course

Kise:  
And you are ? * smile toward Hyuuga *  
So.. now we're friends right ? * smile and hug Riko *  
* then look at Hyuuga *

Hyuuga:  
*gives a death glare at Kise*

Riko:  
*hugged by kise* o-oi ! Kimi ! Let go !

Kise:  
Aah.. gomen ssu * let go of her and shoot an apologetic smile towards her *

Riko:  
Daijobu ... -_-

Hyuuga:  
Oi, Kise. Don't touch her.

Kise:  
* shoot a mocking look at Hyuuga * maa ~ Rikocchi let's go * put his arms around her waist and completely ignoring Hyuuga *

Hyuuga:  
*grabs his shoulder and pulls him from Riko*

Kise:  
Uhmm.. but I want to watch Seirin' s practice * pout *

Kuroko:  
Yes ... I'm the one who invite Kise kun to watch us play * straight face *

Riko:  
*sighs heavily* .. Alright whatever .. Just do anything that you want ...

Hyuuga:  
*gives a last glare at Kise before grabbing Riko's wrist and walks (while dragging Riko) into the building*

Riko:  
*pulled by hyuuga* what is this Hyuuga ?!

Hyuuga:  
*not saying a word, until they're in the building, he finally lets go of her hand*

Riko:  
Ittai yo Hyuuga ...

Hyuuga:  
*looks at her, then fake a laugh* gomen.. Gomen..

Riko:  
Daijobu .. Na .. Where's kuroko and Kise ?

Hyuuga:  
Seems like they're still outside..

Kise:  
Right here ssu

Hyuuga:  
*shocked* ...

Kuroko:  
I'm always following you two

Hyuuga:  
*facepalmed; in: how didn't I realize that?..*

Riko:  
K-kuroko ?!

Kuroko:  
sumimasen kedo .. can is ask you something ?

Riko:  
N-nande na kuroko ?

Kise:  
hey ! Don't leave me behind ssu

Hyuuga:  
*ignores Kise*

Kuroko:  
Did you two 'together ' ? * completely ignoring kise *

Hyuuga:  
*blushes a bit, hearing that* w-what do you mean?.. *rubs his neck*

Riko:  
A-ahahaha kuroko you're good at joking ..

Kuroko:  
I'm not joking , I'm serious * he said bluntly *

Kise:  
hee ?! You're dating him ? What a disappointment .. * sigh *

Hyuuga:  
*looks at Kise still with a glare*

Riko:  
W-what ?! What are you talking about Kise *blushes*

Kise:  
you're dating him or not ? * serious face *

Hyuuga:  
Do I have to answer that?

Riko:  
Er er .. Well look at the time ! Time to practice *blows her whistle*

Hyuuga:  
*looks at his watch* okay then, let's go coach..

Kise:  
* grab her arms * wait

Riko:  
Nanda Kise ?

Kise:  
can I talk to you for a sec ? * blush *

Hyuuga:  
Coach.. The bell has rang..

Riko:  
Later okay kise ... I have to practice *goes to the court*

Kise:  
Then * lean in and kiss her cheeks * Let's talk about it someday * smiles and start to run *

Hyuuga:  
O-OI! DON'T JUST KISS PEOPLE AS YOU WISH-  
Seriously.. What's going on with that guy..

Kise:  
* already gone *

Hyuuga:  
Tch...

Riko:  
A-aree ?! *blushes*

Hyuuga:  
C'mon coach.. *pulls her again, to the court*

Riko:  
*her hand pulled* a-ah hai ...

Hyuuga:  
*in: damn.. Why didn't I see that coming..*

Riko:  
Er .. Hyuuga .. You can .. Let go now ..

Kuroko:  
* try to catch up to them *

Hyuuga:  
A-ah... S-sorry.. *blushes*

Riko:  
Y-yeah ii yo ..  
NOW EVERYONE RUN 10 times ... Times 10 !

Hyuuga:  
*sighs, then obeys without even complaining a bit*

Kuroko:  
* same here *

Riko:  
* Riko's phone ringging *  
*answers the phone* moshi moshi ?

Kise:  
is this rikocchi ?  
* on the phone *

Riko:  
Hai .. This is me ? Kimi wa dare ?

Hyuuga:  
*still running, doesn't know*

Kise:  
it's me .. kise ..Rikocchi are you free on saturday ?

Riko:  
Oh .. Kise .. Saturday ? I am ... Doushita ?

Hyuuga:  
*when she said 'kise' he unintentionally heard her*

Kise:  
uhmm.. would you go on a date with me ? * blush a little*  
I mean a friendly date * blush *

Hyuuga:  
*in: what is he.. Kise.. Going to do?.. Calling coach like this.. Kuso..*

Riko:  
E-eh ? D-date ? E-err sure .. ?

Hyuuga:  
100... *pants*

Kise:  
yeah.. well see ya at Grimmace park at 12 a ' clock * smiles then hung up *

Hyuuga:  
W-who's that, coach?..

Riko:  
Okay .. Uh sure ... Ja *closes the phone* oh Hyuuga .. It's uh .. Kise

Hyuuga:  
... And?

Riko:  
And .. He asked me on a .. Friendly date ..

Hyuuga:  
... And?...

Riko:  
And I accepted ...

Hyuuga:  
... *speechless and a little gloomy and dark aura is available*

Riko:  
H-hyuuga ...

Hyuuga:  
*looks away, and goes outside*

Riko:  
Hyuuga ... Wait ... Hyuu- *stays inside and regreting what she did*

Hyuuga:  
*in the boy's locker room* kuso.. Tch.. *changes his clothes to his school uniform again*

Riko:  
*finish training the other guys . She goes back to her locker and stays there for quite a while*

Hyuuga:  
*walks out, currently thinking, should he really see her dad?*

Riko:  
why did I agree ... kuso na ..

Hyuuga:  
*currently walking in the corridor* ... *serious and a little murderous aura*

Riko:  
*dials her dad's number* ...

Hyuuga:  
*determined that he will definitely see her father* .. Since when I'm a coward?.. Tch.. I'll show him..

Kagetora:  
* didn't pick up his phone *

Hyuuga:  
*looks at his watch, and runs to Riko's home*

Kagetora:  
What took him so long ? * look at his watch and look at the stranger * sorry to make you wait ..

Stranger:  
It's fine * smile *

Hyuuga:  
*arrives panting* s-sorry... *a little shocked* w-why re you here?

Kagetora:  
aah.. You're finally here , Hyuuga ?

Kise:  
hello ssu * smile *

Hyuuga:  
Ha-ha'i.. *looks at Kise* what are you doing here?

Kise:  
isn't that obvious ? I came to see Rikocchi's dad * bright smile *

Kagetora:  
I'm the one who invited him * glance at kise *

Hyuuga:  
.. Well, if Riko-san's the one who invited you.. I can't complain, can I?..  
So.. What should I do to prove it? *looks at the coach's dad*

Kagetora:  
Kise here want to marry my lovely daughter * smile proudly *

Kise:  
* widen his eyes * What ?!

Hyuuga:  
WHAT?  
SERIOUSLY? *grabs Kise's collar*

Kise:  
* sweatdrop *

Hyuuga:  
Listen here, blondie. If you dare to marry /my/ girlfriend, I. Will. Definitely. Kill. You.

Kagetora:  
Nah * laughing * I'm kidding .. He wants to be my daughter's boyfriend * smile *

Kise:  
* smile back at him *  
Well let's see who will win .. shall we ssu ?  
* innocent smile *

Hyuuga:  
Tch.. Since when did you even lays your eyes on her? *slightly loosens his grip*

Kise:  
since now ^^

Hyuuga:  
What's with that answer? Answer me seriously.

Kise:  
It's my answer * pout *

Hyuuga:  
I demand a serious answer from you!

Kise:  
* change, from his usuall cheerful mood to the serious one * I'm serious .. I like Rikocchi .. and If you don't mind I've a date with her on Saturday * glare *

Kagetora:  
* He just stare at them silently *

Hyuuga:  
HEY! YOU CAN'T JUST ASK HER ON A DATE LIKE THAT

Kise:  
But she said yes to me * He glare at him and there's a dark aura can be felt around him *

Hyuuga:  
BUT AT LEAST DON'T APPEARS SUDDENLY AND STEALS SOMEBODY'S GIRLFRIEND!

Kise:  
She's ain't any body's girlfriend !  
* now it's kise turn to shout as well *

Hyuuga:  
How do you know about that?

Kise:  
I ask Akashicchi

Hyuuga:  
Tch.. He doesn't know a thing about her. Stay. Away. From. Her. I'm warning you. *glares*

Riko:  
*practice is over and she's walking to her house* tsukarechatta ...  
I wonder what papa's doing .. *dials her dad's number*

Hyuuga:  
I'VE PROPOSES TO HER FIRST! DON'T JUST STEAL HER FROM ME

Kise:  
* widen his eyes * You What ?!  
Rikocchi won't accept it ! * pout *

Hyuuga:  
S-she accepted it.. And I love her.. I've come this far, to only to get my girlfriend got snatched by some blondie? No way I'm going to let it. I **will** win her, no matter how.

Riko:  
Sheesh .. What could he be doing ...

Kise:  
* widen his eyes in shock *

Kagetora:  
Do you really love her Hyuga ? * stare at him *

Riko:  
*sees her home from afar* huh .. Who's there ?

Hyuuga:  
Y-yes.. I do..

Riko:  
*walking closer and closer* blonde ... E-ehh ? *closes her mouth and hides behind the gate*

Hyuuga:  
I love her, sir.. I really love her.. And.. When she accepts me yesterday.. I was truly happy.. I thought I'm going to be rejected and going back to the start.. But.. She accepts me.. She really accepted me.. For who I am.. And with that.. I'm not going to let **him** *points at Kise* or anyone else in this world to snatch her away from me. And even if you won't let me date her, I'll find a way.. I'll definitely find a way. Just.. So.. Please, sir.. Let me date her.. *bows for the last time*

Riko:  
H-Hyuuga ... *blushes*

Kagetora:  
You can come in now , Riko * He glances toward the door *

Hyuuga:  
C-coach? *blushes deeply*

Riko:  
*stands up* ... T-Tadaima ... Papa ..

Hyuuga:  
S-so y-you've been li-listening?..

Kagetora:  
* kagetora just nods to her daughter *

Riko:  
*nods*

Hyuuga:  
S-since when?..

Riko:  
the ... L-last one ... *blushes*

Hyuuga:  
*blushes more and looks at the other way*

Akashi:  
*walks into the room with the others from the back door*

Murasakibara:  
Konnichiwa * Munch munch *

Hyuuga:  
w-wait! What are you all doing here?

Kagetora:  
I invited them * smile *

Hyuuga:  
w-what for?..

Akashi:  
well Kagetora here, have a favour for us. *he said simply*

Midorima:  
and so we let Kise do it-nanodayo

Riko:  
P-papa ?! What is this ?!

Kagetora:  
Akashi * He glances toward the red head as if signaling him to explain *

Akashi:  
since you're the one who ask us, why not **you're** the one who shall explain the whole situation?

Kagetora:  
* sigh then glaces at her lovely daughter * Riko chan.. it's start like this ..

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-flashback-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Kagetora:  
* when he steals riko's phone He saw some Data of the kiseki no sedai * Hmm.. interesting  
* and he call what it seems like they're former captain .. waiting for answer *

Akashi:  
*hearing his phone ringing, he then picks it up and opens it* hm?

Kagetora:  
Hello .. is this akashi kun ?

Akashi:  
Mhm. And I presume, you're Seirin's coach's dad.

Kagetora:  
aah.. You know me ? Well I'm flattered .. Let's get back tp the topic * He changes his cheerful tone to the serious one *

Akashi:  
*waits for him*

Kagetora:  
Will you do me a favor ?

Akashi:  
I would rather hear the favor first then decide.

Kagetora:  
You're wise as always nee.. akashi kun .. okay .. Will you be my daughter's boyfriend ? A fake one .. just pretending  
It doesn't have to be you.. maybe one of the kisski no sedai ? .. they will listen to you , right ?

Akashi:  
What for? *he asks, because it sounds pretty unnecessary*

Kagetora:  
You see.. there's this guy that like my daughter and I want to test him

Akashi:  
It's your problem. Why would you hire one of the generation of miracles?

Kagetora:  
I trust you guys that's the only one that are able to do that

Akashi:  
hm.. Fine then, I'll send one of my men. When?

Kagetora:  
Tomorrow ... Thank you akashi kun * smile *

Akashi:  
hm.. *closes the call, then messages all of the generation of miracles:  
From: Akashi Seijuurou  
To: Atsushi; Ryouta; Shintarou; Daiki; Tetsuya  
Subject: Favor  
Message:  
If any of you are free for a couple of days, reply back immediately. *

Midorima:  
*opens up his phone & reads it* ... What now? *replies:  
From: Midorima Shintarou  
To: Akashi Seijuurou  
Subject: reply: Favor  
Message:  
No. I have some practice to do.*

Kise:  
*from: Kise Ryouta  
To : Akashicchi  
Subject: reply: Favor  
Message:  
Sure, I got some time , What for ?*

Aomine:  
* He opens up his phone lazily *  
*From: Aomine Daiki  
To: Akashi  
Subject: reply: Favor  
Message : What Favor ? Better be good though cause I want to sleep tomorrow*

Kuroko:  
*his phone's notification rang* Huh?.. *opens up his phone; text back:  
From: Kuroko Tetsuya  
To: Akashi-kun  
Subject: reply: Favor  
Message:  
What kind of favor is it, Akashi-kun?*

Murasakibara:  
Hmm Aka chin ? * He opens up his phone while munching some snack;  
From : Murasakibara Atsushi  
To : Aka chin  
Subject: reply: Favor  
Message :  
Ii yo kedo.. I have to know what kind of favor it is.. can you buy me some snack ?*

Akashi:  
*reads all of the message, then replies back, including Shintarou:  
Subject: The Favor  
Message:  
Seirin's coach's father, has offers a favor for one of us (the Generation of Miracles) to be his daughter's boyfriend. Of course, it's a fake boyfriend. He needs the current boyfriend to be jealous. It's voluntary, so I doubt we will get something.  
And with that, he sends the message*

Kuroko:  
*reads the message again, then replies:  
From: Kuroko Tetsuya  
To: Akashi-kun  
Subject: reply: The Favor  
Message:  
Gomen, Akashi-kun.. But I don't think I'm suited to do the favor..*

Midorima:  
*recieves another message; reads it; replies:  
From: Midorima Shintarou  
To: Akashi Seijuurou  
Subject: reply: The Favor  
Message:  
I have told you, Akashi. My answer is no.*

Aomine:  
* receives the message;  
From : Aomine Daiki  
To: Akashi Seijuurou  
Subject : Reply : The favor  
Message : I'm not interested in her .. and She's a B so I will say no*

Kise:  
* Receives the message;  
From : Kise Ryouta  
To : Akashicchi  
Subject : Reply : The favor  
Message : I don't think I can Akashicchi.. I'm not close to her*

Murasakibara:  
* Munching his snacks as the phones rang and he receives the message;  
From : Murasakibara Atsushi  
To : Akachin  
Subject: Reply: The favor  
Message : sorry but I don't think I can.. Murochin just ask me out to practice with him*

Akashi:  
*thinks a little* this is pointless.. Then I have to pick one of them. *Tetsuya: he's right, he's not suited. Shintarou: he won't do it. Daiki: he won't do it either. Atsushi: he can't.* what's left is Ryouta. *he texts the blonde;  
Subject: The Favor  
Message:  
Ryouta, go to Seirin High by tomorrow, you'll be the one who do the favor. And I don't care that you're not close to her. Do it.*

Kise:  
* He then widen his eyes out of shock;  
From: Kise Ryouta  
To : Akashicchi  
Subject : Reply : The favor  
Message : But Akashicchii ! I .. can't do it*

Akashi:  
*knowing that it will take longer if they message each other, he then calls Ryouta*

Kise:  
* He is panicking because akashicchi just call him, then he decided to pick up his phone , knowing that by not picking up his phones will annoys the Redhead * Akashicchi ? * Fear all written on his face *

Akashi:  
I have given you an order, haven't I, Ryouta? Now, are you planning on disobeying the order I give?

Kise :  
Umm * sweat drop * of course not akashicchi .. just tell me when and where ?

Akashi:  
*feeling unnecessary to answer, he just closes his phone*

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Tomorrow at their meeting place -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Kise :  
* already arrived * Akashicchi sure is late

Akashi:  
*behind him* Who says I'm late?

Kise :  
* He jumps right on his position just now * Waaah ! akashicchi ?!  
* Kise is wearing some disguise so that his fangirl won't know *

Akashi:  
You've read my message, right Ryouta? You should have know the favor by now. Now, I'll leave you with Tetsuya to help you walk around here. *he said, walking pass the blonde, putting a hand on his shoulder in the process for some moment before pulling his hand, heading back*

Kuroko:  
*appears beside him* hello, Kise-kun..

Kise :  
* He does the action like he does with akashicchi * Waaah ! Kurokocchi ! Don't surprise me like that ! * Then the both of them tink of a plan *

Kuroko :  
Kise-kun .. I was here when Akashi-kun is here ..

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= End of Flashback =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Kagetora:  
Then, you know the rest..

Riko:  
*pauses for a minute* so ... This ... Is a trap ?!

Hyuuga:  
*speechless, he doesn't know either to be relief or mad or even embarrassed*

Murasakibara:  
Not exactly .. * munch munch *

Hyuuga:  
what do you mean by 'not exactly'?..

Murasakibara:  
I don't know * munch munch *

Hyuuga:  
*sweatdrops*  
So...? *looks at coach's dad*

Riko:  
Dad .. What is this ?!

Kagetora:  
* He looks at the Kiseki no sedai *  
You all can leave * Smiles to the boys *

Akashi:  
*nods and goes out while the others follows him*

Kagetora:  
* clear his throat * I accept you to be my beautiful daughter's boy friend ... but ...

Hyuuga:  
*hearing the sentence, his lips formed a smile, but then hearing the but, he asks* but?...

Kagetora:  
* Clear his throat once more before continuing his sentences *  
1. Riko must come home before 8 a' clock  
2. You must take care of her  
3. No entering her room .. ever  
4. Guard her by all means necessary  
5. Don't ever break her heart  
6. Be with her no matter what ... even when you're dead  
7. Be nice and caring to her  
8. Buy her present on her birthday  
9. Treat her like a princess  
10. If you want to date her, you must win Basketball's match first  
11. If she's crying that's mean you can't ever see a light anymore cause I'll make your life like hell  
( Hyuuga: *Sweatdrops* )  
12 . You can't dumb her, she must be the one who does it  
13. Don't go too far  
14. Don't ever think of something dirty when you're with her  
15. Don't do anthing sexual  
16 . Don't ever peek her  
17. Always answer her questions honestly  
18. Don't embarrassed her ...

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=time skip=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

... 89 . Don't mess with me  
90 . Don't stand too close to her , at least 50 cm  
91 . No physical contact  
(Riko: PAPA! THAT'S ENOUGH!)  
92 . don't ever force her to do sth she doesn't want to ..

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-skip again-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

.. 145 . When she's sick .. take care of her  
146. Her words is your order  
147 . I'll make sure to break every bones in your body if she cries  
148 . She isn't allowed to go to your places  
149 . Don't go to dark places ..

-=-=-=-=-=-=- and it never ends while they're just listening and jawdropping and sweatdropping -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

...

* * *

6: phew, finally,it's done! And sorry for the super late publish..

7: So.. If you're all wondering, here are the roleplayers:  
Hyuuga - 7  
Riko - 3  
Kagetora - 6  
Kise - 6  
Murasakibara - 6  
Aomine - 6  
Kuroko – 6, 3, and 7 (texts)  
Akashi - 7  
Midorima – 7

7: And, a speacial thanks for 6, for replacing the previous Kagetora roleplayer.

6: Youre welcome~ Please review! ^^

2, 3, 7: and see you again!


	2. Chapter 2

6: hi! We're the NJML team, and yeah.. We sorta make a fanfiction based on roleplays. We are so sorry if there's any OOC occured or anything, we are currently working on it. And we dedicate this oneshot for a friend of ours. Hope you'll enjoy it too! And, now, we made the storyline version from the first chapter!

3: umm.. I think you forgot something..

6: eh? What?

7: I'll do it. We don't own Kuroko no Basuke nor the characters. And we also thank Ayano Suzune-san for the review.

6: Oh yeah... And with that, let's move on to the story!

2,3,7: Yosh!

* * *

It's Sunday night, but a certain captain is walking to a home. Arrived outside of the house, the Seirin's basketball captain looks at the house for a few minutes before knocking and stepping his foot into the said house. After greeting the owner of the house, he went upstairs to meet the person he's looking for. He knocks on the door and opens it, while calling the other, "Coach...".

The girl who have short brown hair, looks behind her, "What ?" she asked. Hyuuga, as we know his name, comes into her room.

"Where have you been?.." He asked, he was waiting for her to pass by, but he didn't see her even only a glance. Then, he decided to visit her instead.

"I've been in my room .. OF course doushita ?" the coach, or Riko, answered the question that was given by the captain.

"So-souka..." he said "Erm, can we talk a bit?..". Riko, drops her pencil and turns her chair around "Sure~ ! What's up ?".

"Mind talking outside?.." he asked, pointing at the door with his thumb.

"Right now ?" She asked.

"y-yeah.. Are you busy?"

"hmm ... Alright this better be important."

Hyuuga averts her gaze and turns around. He walks outside of the room before Riko stands up and follows him outside.

Outside, the moon shines brightly, reflecting the sunshine. Hyuuga blushed a bit, but not as much until it's visible to her. He still remains silent.

"E-eh hyuuga .. What are you ... ?"

Feeling his cheek getting warmer, he tries to hide it as possible "a-ah.. I need to say something to you.". Riko tilts her head "okay ... Then .."

"About our training.." He starts

"Yes ?"

"Is it really on **that** island?"

"What island ?" she asked, before continuing "ohh ... ! That island~ !". Hyuuga nods. "yes ! Of course .. Why ?" the girl ask

"we-well.. I heard a rumor that..." he paused.

"yes ? You were saying ?" Riko asks, tilting her head again.

"That—a lot of the peoples there are perverts..."

"really ..." she states, then Hyuuga continues "A-and.. I just want to.. Say.. Be-becareful.."

"Oh don't worry about me Hyuuga .. I'LL SURELY KILL THEM !"

Hearing her statement, Hyuuga sweatdrops a bit "r-right.."

"YEAH ! YOU'LL HELP ME TOO" Riko says, pretty hopped up

"Wa-wait.. Really?"

"Yeah~ ! Of course you'll protect me right ?"

He blushes more, but luckily still can hide it "maybe... If I can."

"You're acting all girly Hyuuga." She said with a poker face.

"Geez, I am **not**."

"You are." She said, a little pissed off "now man up will ya .."

Hyuuga rubs his neck "for example, coach?"

"Like now run for 3 km !"

Hearing the coach's words, he jawdrops "n-nowww?"

"Yess .. NOW !" She said, smirking. Heard the order, he shivers a bit and starts to run. Then he can hear the coach's voice "I'll be behind you !" and so, the both of them runs.

"Coach.. Is it really 3 km?.."

"Yes it is ! Isn't it fun~ ?" She says with a smile

"... Very... fun..." He said, although between the 'very' and 'fun' there's a big 'not'. Sighing, he thinks 'deadly as usual...'

"Yeah ! Run Hyuuga~ !"

He pants a little while counting the distance "... 1,2... 1,25.."

"... Hey it's still 1 !"

"What?"

"1 km !"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS, COACH?"

"serious !"

'damn..' he curses in his thought, and just continue to run, but suddenly, she blows her whistle "stop !"

Heard the familiar whistle sound, he stops, while panting "wh-what is it, coach?.."

"Coach?.."

"Coach?.. Why are you spacing out?.."

"Coach?.." finally, he decided to wave a hand infront of her to bring her back into the reality

"what's wrong ?"

"You're spacing out.."

"Oh ... Really ?"

"mhm.." he nods then continues "Anyway, why did we stopped? We haven't even reach 3km yet.."

"It's nothing ..."

"ah.. Okay then.. Are you free?.."

"Free .. What do you mean ?"

"Do you have some more time, now?.."

"But your training ..."

"Wait, it hasn't ended?" he asked, a shocked tone was visible

"Not 3 km yet ! Bakaa !"

"BUT YOU SAID TO STOPPP..."

"well just to admire the view~"

Hyuuga jawdropped a bit, wanting to facepalm himself, but he decided not to. "..."

"Now .. RUN !"

He starts to rn in full speed, with Riko following him behind. 'a little moreeee...' he said to himself in his thoughts, but then, Riko caught up with him and running faster than him "huh !"

"o-oi..." seeing that, he speeds up his speed

"You're slow Hyuuga ... Old man .."

"I am **not** an old man." He states while sweatdropping, a little pissed off

"You are~"

"Am not."

"Proof it." She said, smiling. And by that, Hyuuga runs much faster than before, but she runs even more faster and sticks her tounge out. Hyuuga just keeps running fster while counting the distance again.

"2 km..."

'2,1' Riko thought "hh ..."

"2,2..." he mumbled

Riko keeps running "Yosshh!"

"2,5~"

"2,7 !"

"2,8..."

"2,9 ..."

"3km!" Hyuuga said, half shouting. He pants and slows down "finished." He declared.

"wew.. That was fun !" she said, sweating

"Well.. Maybe it is..."

"Yes ! Finally you agree !"

Hyuuga sighs, and not uttering anymore words "..."

"Now .. What is it you wanna talk about ?" finally, Riko asked

"a-ah... That..."

"Yes ? What's up ?" She asked, before asking "Hey, lend me your drink will you ?"

Hyuuga throws the bottle to her "here." He said, then continues "well.. Ma-maybe we can go to the playground?.."

She catches the bottle "arigatou na .." she said before drinking the water "playfround ? O-okay ..."

"I.. I left my bag there, and I need something important in it.." He explain

"Oh .. Again ? Okay hurry up !" She said, a pissed off tone was visible

"Then.. Shall we walk?" He asks, and starts to walk slowly while looking at the coach

"sure sure .." she walks while drinking, not paying attention to him at all

"A-are you mad?.." he finally ask bluntly

"hm ? Excuse me ?"

"ah.. no.. nothing... You were spacing out again, coach.."

"Oh really ? ... Alright then"

"What were you thinking anyway?..."

"I thought you said something .." she states,a little confused

"No.. It's really nothing.. Ah, there's my bag.." He said, pointing at his bag and walks towards the bag.

"yeah yeah ... Go get it then."

Hyuuga gets his bag and search for something, while walking back. He blushed faintly. Riko then decides to wait for him, and sits on the swings "hey, you done yet Hyuuga ?"

Hyuuga's still holding his bag infront of him with one of his hand in it. "well.. I just want to tell you this.. Th-that.. I don't want to be your 'friend' anymore..."

"Hm ? You don't wanna be my friend ? So ... You hate me now ?"

"No I-I.. Didn't say that.."

She stands up and pats his shoulder "well it's okay .. It's fun being friends with you Hyuuga." She said, while smiling at him

"W-wait.. What I was s-saying is.. That.. I don't want to be your friend anymore.. B-but.." he blushed faintly, can't really continue his words. She then waves her hand "... It's already late .. you better go home Hyuuga ..."

"No.. What I meant is that.. I.." he blushed a bit, then continues "I.. want you to be more than my friend... Aida Riko.." with this, he gets on his knee and holds a bouquet of flower and a teddy bear in his hand, and throws his bag away "will.. Y-you be my girlfriend?"

She drops the bottle to the ground "H-Hyuuga ..."

He blushes more and looks down "I know it's sudden.. A-and if you don't want to answer now.. Y-you don't have to.."

"h-hyuuga ..." she covers her mouth "t-this is so sudden ..."

He's still in his position, waiting for her answer

"I-I.." she blushes madly "I'm sorry Hyuuga ..."

He forces a smile and stands up "well.. It's my fault to be sudden anyway... Thanks for the time, coach.." after saying those words, he turns his body around and starts walking, picking his bag up in the process.

She watches him walked away "o-oi .. ! Matte !" she throws the bottle to him, but he catches it with his free hand

She goes after him and hits his head "I said MATTE !"

Hyuuga, got hit by the head, stops and looks behind "What is it, coach?.."

"I haven't finished my sentence baka !"

"Huh?..."

"I said I'm sorry for being so slow !" she blushes "a-and ... Yes ... I-I love to" after saying those, she turns back and runs away

"R-really?" he blushes too "o-oi.. W-wait!" he runs after her

"I-iyaa !" she runs faster

"C-coach!.." Hyuuga's starting to catch up with her

"L-leave me alone Hyuuga !"

"O-oi... Wa-wait!"

But Riko runs faster to her house and closes the door. 'ku-kuso...' he curses in his inner thought and stops right away.

She then goes to her room and locks it "...". while Hyuuga sighs and texts her while going back home: "thanks for today.. Good night, take care.."

After he sent that message, Riko finds his dad in her room. "RIKO you're homee-!" Kagetora shouted, and he develops her into one gulp of hug "Your papa missed you so much. Where have you been?"

"H-hey !" she got hugged, but she refuse it "Let go dad ! Pervert ! HOW DID YOU GET IN ?!"

"Pervert... How could you do this to me. The hardships of raising you the amounts of love and care i give..."

"Let go dad !" she hits his head and grabs her blanket "I'm in a bad mood ..."

"Huh-IS IT THAT GLASSES GUY BOTHERING YOU? I swear if he dare laying a hand on my sweet beloved daughter I. Will. Kill. Him."

"Shut up dad ..." she mumbles in the pillow "he .. Didn't bother me .. He..." and she blushes.

"WHAT'S WITH THAT BLUSH ?! WHY ARE YOU BLUSHING"

"w-well .. he .. Er .. Nothing"

"Don't say someone has confess to you ?! Could it be that nerd !?" He takes out a katana and points it to somewhere

"W-what are you talking about that ?! Hyuuga's not a nerd !" she blushes more "o-oi .. What's that thing ?! Get out !"

"If he wants to take my daughter, he has to deal with me !

"... Dad !"

"Yes! He is a nerd because he wears glasses all the time !"

"He isn't .." she lays on her bed "get out dad ..." she orders, pissed off

"Riko give me your phone."

"Huh ? What's wrong ? It's on the table ..." he then reaches for the phone, meanwhile, Hyuuga's still on his way to his house, waiting for her reply, concerning a bit.

Aida's dad takes the phone and keeps it in his pocket "good.. now you won't be able to call or texting that nerd boy !"

"what ... WHAT the ?! DAD ! GIVE IT BACK !" she pushes her dad. And then, a sudden realization struck Hyuuga '... Her dad... DAMN IT, I HAVEN'T EVEN THINK ABOUT HER DAD- WHAT WILL HIS REACTION IS...' he thought while holding his head

"Do you hear me Riko ?!" He asked,half shouting. He then reach out the phone from his pocket and starts to dial the number of Hyuuga.

He waits for the answer

Hyuuga, still on his way, heard his phone rings, he then picks it up "hello?"

"Wait.. Dad ! No .. !" but her dad keeps the phone high so his daughter couldn't raech it "Tch .. Dad ! You're going to regret this !" she jumps higher, but then she got pushed

"Hello?"

"Yes? Hello?"

"I'm Riko's father , do you think you can have my daughter ?"

"S—sir? W-well..."

"Dad ! GIVE ME IT URGHH"

"I don't think so..." he states "Listen to me Hyuuga ... You should go past my dead body if you want to date my daughter."

"S-sir! Please!"

"Glasses man, if you want to date my daughter, you have to proof yourself to me."

"Sir! I do love her! Please! Even though... You.. Won't let me.. I won't give up! I will never give up! One day, I'll definitely win your daughter! So.. Please!"

"Well... I'm impressed with your will, so I will give you a chance. Come here Tomorrow at 3 a'clock." He then hangs up and looks at his daughter "Go to sleep Riko, it's good isn't it? I give him a chance." He smiles

Before Hyuuga can even answer, he got hanged up. He then closes his phone and continues walking, blushing a bit.

"D-dad ... ! What are you going to do to him ?!"

"Just see about that tomorrow" he said, with an evil smile visible on his face "Riko .. Go to bed NOW !"

"But dad !"

"NOW ! Or .. I will not give him a chance."

Riko release a short "ugh" and then goes to sleep.

It's a bright and shining morning as she opened her eyes, but she isn't feeling so good. "... Hh .. So it's morning again .."

Hyuuga's already awake before her. Now, he's already dressed up. He then picks up his phone and calls her.

She didn't know he was calling, because her phone is in her dad's pessesion. So, her dad answers it "Hello ? Who is this ?"

"Hey answer me now ! How dare you to call my daughter early in the morning!" he gives a death glare, although Hyuuga can't see it.

Hyuuga's a little shocked when the one who's answering is her dad. Then he figures that the phone is in her dad's hand, quickly, he takes advantage of himself. "Erm, sir.. I'm just going to say good morning.."

"Ooh.. Is that all? You don't want to talk to my daughter?" He asked suspiciously

"well.. If you let me.."

"Hmm.." he thinks "well.. just for 15 minutes." He said and goes upstairs and knocks his daughter's room "Riko..." no answer, he knocks again "Riko.. The nerd looking boy is calling you !"

"Thank you, sir.."

"Hmph !"

Hearing her father's words, she gets up quickly "Hyuuga ?!" she opens the door "Give it ..." she said to her father while snatching her phone and then slams the door behind her.

Her father finds himself dumbfounded, then he shouts "You just have 15 minutes ! Remember that, Riko !" then goes downstairs

"I DON'T CARE DAD .. !" she then speaks throught the phone "y-yeah ?"

"REMEMBER 15 MINUTES !"

"C-coach?.. Good morning.. I'm sorry for making a ruckus early in the morning.." Hyuuga sighs a bit

"UP TO ME DAD !"

"15 MINUTES!" Her dad shouts again

"Ohayou ... Ah it's fine .. It's fine Hyuuga .."

"Are you sure? You sounds like having a quarrel with your dad..."

"Nah .. It's just a little quarrel .. I'll be fine ..." She sighs

"Ah... Yokatta... How are you anyway? You'll go to school today right?"

"Ha'i .. Well yeah I guess ... Why ?"

"5 MORE MINUTES !" her dad shouts suddenly, reminding her again

"SHUT UP DAD !"

"Well... I just... Feeling like wanting to see you today.. Well, more like everytime.."

"W-what did you say? A-aa" she blushes

Hyuuga then sighs, hearing her dad's voice "you should get ready for school.. Our time is already up anyway.. See you.."

"Oh .. Yeah ... Okay .. J-jaa ..."

He closes his phone and sighs. 'this will be harder than i thought...' he thinks. He then proceeds to walk out from his room.

She closes her phone also and lays on her bed "... Baka ...hontou ni baka.. Hh"

While Hyuuga is walking to school, and still thinking what will her dad do after school, Riko changes her clothes and goes out to go to school. "Papa.. I'm going now." She shouted to her dad as she leaves the house.

"Kiotsukete nee.. My lovely daughter." He smiles, "but..." his mood suddenly change "Don't you ever go on a date with him."

Riko walks slowly while holding onto a piace of toast in her hand "gah ... I forgot about training today ... Which means I'll see Hyuuga again ..." She blushes on her own words "What am I talking about ?! AHHH"

Hyuuga, is already waiting for her at the school's gate, as soon he sees her, he greets her "ohayou."

She sees him at the front gate, then she greets him back "yo ... Ohayou ..". And she gets a smile and a nod as a reply.

"so ... Ja .." she walks pass him

Hyuuga walks next to her "so .. About last night .."

In her mind, she had a flashback "Riko.. Don't you dare to think meeting that nerdy at school." Her father stated. But then, getting it aside, she then ask "What about last night...?" and acts as if noting has happened. Then, they heard a yell

"Kurokocchi ! Nandessu ka are ?" said a blonde teen

"Doushita, Kise-kun"

"The dog that you're holding .. it looks like you" he said, smiling brightly as usual

"Nigou ? Ha'i.. he does doesn't he ?"

Seeing them both, Hyuuga and Riko walks towards them

"Kuroko-kun, Kise-kun?" he asked, with a confused look.

"Aah~ Seirin's coach ! Rikocchi dessu ne ?"

"And you are ... Kise Ryouta .. Kiseki no Sedai member right ?" She asked

"Yup ~ wow.. you remember me ?!" the blonde asked in disbelief

"I have a data of you ... Of course."

"And you are ?" he asked, smiling towards Hyuuga. "So.. Now we're friends right ?" the blonde smiles again and hugs Riko, then he looks at Hyuuga who gives a death glare at Kise.

Riko, being hugged by Kise, tries to break through "o-oi ! Kimi ! Let go !"

"Aah.. Gomen ssu" he lets go of her and shoots an apologetic smile towards her

"Daijobu.." she said, with a pissed off tone and look

"oi, Kise. Don't touch her." Hyuuga said, but Kise shoots a mocking look at Hyuuga "maa ~ Rikocchi let's go~" he puts his arms around her waist and completely ignores Hyuuga. Not wanting him to take her away, Hyuuga grabs his shoulder and pulls him from Riko.

"Uhmm.. But I want to watch Seirin's practice." He pouts

"Yes ... I'm the one who invite Kise-kun to watch us play." Kuroko stated with his usual straight face. Riko just sighs heavily, then finally says ".. Alright whatever .. Just do anything that you want ..."

Hyuuga gives a last glare at Kise before grabbing Riko's wrist and walks (while dragging Riko) into the school's building. Riko, getting pulled by Hyuuga, ask him "What is this, Hyuuga ?!". Although she had asked him that, he still doesn't say any words, until they're in the building, he finally lets go of her hand.

"Ittai yo Hyuuga ..."

He looks at her, then fake a laugh "gomen.. Gomen.."

"Daijobu.. Na .. Where's Kuroko and Kise ?"

"Seems like they're still outside.."

"Right here ssu."

Hyuuga, getting startled and shock, doesn't says anything. "I'm always following you two." Kuroko said, with this, Hyuuga facepalms 'how didn't I realize that?' he thought to himself

"K-kuroko ?!"

"Sumimasen kedo .. Can I ask you something ?"

"N-nande na Kuroko ?"

"Hey ! Don't leave me behind ssu!" but, everyone ignores him

"Did you two 'together' ?"

Hyuuga, hearing him, blushes a bit "w-what do you mean?.." he rubs his neck

"A-ahahaha Kuroko you're good at joking .."

"I'm not joking, I'm serious." Kuroko said bluntly

"Hee ?! You're dating him ? What a disappointment .." The blonde sighs, while Hyuuga looks at him with a death glare

"W-what ?! What are you talking about Kise?" She asked, blushing

"You're dating him or not ?" Kise asked, with a serious look

"Do I have to answer that?" Hyuuga stated

"Er er .. Well look at the time ! Time to practice." She blows her whistle. Hyuuga then looks at his watch "Okay then, let's go coach.." but Kise grabs her arms "wait."

"Nanda Kise ?"

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" he blushes

"Coach.. The bell has rang.."

"Later okay Kise ... I have to practice." She said, and goes to the court

"Then," Kise paused, he leans in and kiss her cheeks "Let's talk about it someday~" he smiles and starts to run

"O-OI! DON'T JUST KISS PEOPLE AS YOU WISH... Seriously.. What's going on with that guy.." But Kise is already gone "Tch.."

"A-aree ?!" Riko blushes

"C'mon coach.." he pulls her again, to the court

"A-ah ha'i..."

'damn.. Why didn't I see that coming..' Hyuuga thought, cursing a little

"Er .. Hyuuga.. You can .. Let go now .." She said, while Kuroko tries to catch up to them

"A-ah... S-sorry.." He blushes

"Y-yeah ii yo .." she said, then she looks at the team "NOW EVERYONE RUN 10 times ... Times 10 !"

Hyuuga and Kuroko then obeys without even complaining a bit, then, after they started running, Riko's phone rings. She then answers the phone "Moshi moshi ?"

"Is this Rikocchi ?"

"Ha'i.. This is me ? Kimi wa dare ?" Riko replies, while Hyuuga's still running, and doesn't know

"It's me .. Kise .. Rikocchi are you free on Saturday?"

"Oh .. Kise .. Saturday ? I am ... Doushita ?" she asked, but, when she said 'Kise' he unintentionally heard her

"Uhmm.. Would you go on a date with me ?" He ask, blushing a little "I mean a friendly date."

'What is he.. Kise.. Going to do?.. Calling coach like this.. Kuso..' Hyuuga thought

"E-eh? D-date? E-err sure ..?"

"100..." Hyuuga stated, panting

"Yeah.. well see ya at Grimmace park at 12 a'clock~" He smiles then hangs up the call.

"W-who's that, coach?.."

"Okay.. Uh sure ... Ja." She said, closing the phone, then she looks at Hyuuga "oh Hyuuga .. It's uh .. Kise."

"... And?"

"And .. He asked me on a .. Friendly date .."

" ... And?..."

"And I accepted ..."

"..." He becomes speechless, and a little gloomy and dark aura is visible and available

"H-Hyuuga ..." she called, but Hyuuga looks away, and goes outside "Hyuuga ... Wait ... Hyuu..." she stays inside and regrets what she has done

In the boy's locker room, he curses under his breath and chenges his clothes to his school uniform again, while Riko finished training the other guys. Then she goes back to her locker and stays there for quite a while.

Hyuuga then walks out, thinking wether he should really see her dad or not

"why did I agree ... Kuso na .." she asked to herself, cursing a bit then dials her dad's number but her father doesn't pick up his phone, meanwhile Hyuuga walks in the corridor with a serious and a little murderous aura. Then he finally determined himself that he will definitelyu see her father ".. Since when I'm a coward?.. Tch.. I'll show him.."

Hyuuga looks at his watch, and runs to Riko's home.

"What took him so long ?" Kagetora looks at his watch then looks at the stranger "Sorry to make you wait.."

"It's fine." Said the stranger while smiling. Then the door burst open, and Hyuuga appears, panting heavily "S-sorry..." seeing the stranger, he's a little shocked "W-why're you here ?"

"aah.. You're finally here, Hyuuga?"

"Hello ssu." The stranger, that was actually Kise smiles

"Ha-ha'i.." Then he looks at Kise and repeats his question "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't that obvious? I came to see Rikocchi's dad."

"I'm the one who invited him" Kagetora said, while glancing at Kise

".. Well, if Riko-san's the one who invited you.. I can't complain, can I?.. So.. What should I do to prove it?" He asked, looking at the coach;s dad

"Kise here wants to marry my lovely daughter." He said, smiling proudly

Kise widens his eyes "What ?!"

"WHAT? SERIOUSLY?" Hyuuga grabs the blonde's collar, while the blonde sweatdrops, then he continues "Listen here, blondie. If you dare to marry **my** girlfriend, I. Will. Definitely. Kill. You."

"Nah." Kagetora laughs "I'm kidding.. He wants to be my daughter's boyfriend" after finishing his sentence, he smiles

Kise smiles back at him "Well let's see who will win .. Shall we ssu ?" he asked with a innocent smile

"Tch.. Since when did you even lays your eyes on her?" Hyuuga asked, strictly while slightly loosens his grip

"Since now"

"What's with that answer? Answer me seriously."

"It's my answer." Kise said, pouting

"I demand a serious answer from you!"

Hearing the demand, he change from his usual cheerful mood to the serious one "I'm serious .. I like Rikocchi .. And if you don't mind I've a date with her on Sautrday." He said, glaring, while Kagetora just watch them in silent

"HEY! YOU CAN'T JUST ASK HER ON A DATE LIKE THAT!"

"But she said yes to me." He glares at him, and there's a dark aura can be felt around him

"BUT AT LEAST DON'T APPEARS SUDDENLY AND STEALS SOMEBODY'S GIRLFRIEND!"

"She's ain't anybody's girlfriend!" Now, it's Kise turn to shout as well

"How do you know about that?"

"I ask Akasicchi."

"Tch.. He doesn't know a thing about her. Stay. Away. From. Her. I'm warning you." Hyuuga said, glaring at Kise

With practice over, Riko walks to her house "tsukarechatta ... I wonder what papa's doing .." She dials her dad's number again

"I'VE PROPOSES TO HER FIRST! DON'T JUST STEAL HER FROM ME!"

"You What ?!" Kise widens his eyes "Rikocchi won't accept it!" He pouts

"S-she accepted it.. And I love her.. I've come this far, to only to get my girlfriend got snatched by some blondie? No way I'm going to let it. I **will** win her, no matter how."

"Sheesh.. What could he be doing..." Riko talk to herself, while Kise's widen his eyes in shock

"Do you really love her Hyuuga?" He asked, staring at him

Riko sees her home from afar "huh.. Who's there?"

"Y-yes.. I do.."

She walks closer and closer "Blonde ... E-ehh ?" she closes her mouth and hides behind the gate

"I love her, sir.. I really love her.. And.. When she accepts me yesterday.. I was truly happy.. I thought I'm going to be rejected and going back to the start.. But.. She accepts me.. She really accepted me.. For who I am.. And with that.. I'm not going to let **him** *points at Kise* or anyone else in this world to snatch her away from me. And even if you won't let me date her, I'll find a way.. I'll definitely find a way. Just.. So.. Please, sir.. Let me date her.." He bows for the last time

"H-Hyuuga ..." Riko whispers, blushing

"You can come in now, Riko." Kagetora said, glancing towards the door, then Riko stands up and walks to them "... T-Tadaima ... Papa .." Kagetora then nods to his daughter

"S-so y-you've been li-listening?.." Hyuuga asked, and Riko nods

"S-since when?.."

"The... L-last one ..." She blushes, while Hyuuga blushes more and looks at the other way, but then, Akashi and the others from Kiseki no Sedai walks into the room from the back door

"Konnichiwa" Murasakibara said, while munching

"W-wait! What are you all doing here?" Hyuuga asked, definitely confused

"I invited them." Kagetora said, smiling

"W-what for?.."

"Well, Kagetora here, have a fabour for us." Akashi said simply.

"And so we let Kise do it –nanodayo."

"P-papa ?! What is this ?!"

"Akashi." Kagetora glances towards the red head as if signaling him to explain

"Since you're the one who asked us, why not **you're** the one who shall explain the whole situation?"

Kagetora sighs, then glances at her lovely daughter "Riko-chan.. it starts like this .."

* * *

When Kagetora steals Riko's phone, he saw some data of the Kiseki no Sedai "Hmm.. Interesting.." He then calls what it seems like their former captain. Waiting for his answer.

Akashi, hearing his phone ringing, picks it up and opens it "hm?"

"Hello .. Is this Akashi-kun?"

"Mhm. And I presume, you're Seirin's coach's dad."

"Aah.. You know me? Well I'm flattered .. Let's get back to the topic." He changes his cheerful tone to his serious one, while Akashi waits for him. "Will you do me a favor?"

"I would rather hear the favor first then decide.

"You're wise as always nee.. akashi kun .. okay .. Will you be my daughter's boyfriend ? A fake one .. just pretending  
It doesn't have to be you.. maybe one of the kisski no sedai ? .. they will listen to you , right ?"

"What for?" He asked, because it sounds pretty unnecessary to him

"You see.. There's this guy that like my daughter and I want to test him."

"It's your problem. Why would you hire one of the Generation of Miracles?"

"I trust you guys that's the only one that are able to do that."

"Hm.. Fine then, I'll send one of my men. When?"

"Tomorrow ... Thank you Akashi-kun." Kagetora smiles

"Hm.." Akashi closes his phone, then messafes all of the Generation of Miracles:  
From: Akashi Seijuurou  
To: Atsushi; Ryouta; Shintarou; Daiki; Tetsuya  
Subject: Favor  
Message:  
If any of you are free for a couple of days, reply back immediately.

Midorima opens up his phone and reads it "...what now?" then he replies:

From: Midorima Shintarou  
To: Akashi Seijuurou  
Subject: reply: Favor  
Message:  
No. I have some practice to do.

Kise opens up his phone too, and replies:

from: Kise Ryouta  
To : Akashicchi  
Subject: reply: Favor  
Message:  
Sure, I got some time , What for ?

Aomine opens up his phone lazily

From: Aomine Daiki  
To: Akashi  
Subject: reply: Favor  
Message : What Favor ? Better be good though cause I want to sleep tomorrow

Kuroko's phone notificaation rang "Huh?.." he opens up his phone and text back:

From: Kuroko Tetsuya  
To: Akashi-kun  
Subject: reply: Favor  
Message:  
What kind of favor is it, Akashi-kun?

"Hmm Aka chin ?" Murasakibara opens up his phone while munching some snack

From : Murasakibara Atsushi  
To : Aka chin  
Subject: reply: Favor  
Message :  
Ii yo kedo.. I have to know what kind of favor it is.. can you buy me some snack ?

Akashi reads all of the message, then replies back, including Shintarou:

Subject: The Favor  
Message:  
Seirin's coach's father, has offers a favor for one of us (the Generation of Miracles) to be his daughter's boyfriend. Of course, it's a fake boyfriend. He needs the current boyfriend to be jealous. It's voluntary, so I doubt we will get something.  
And with that, he sends the message

Kuroko reads the message again, then he replies:

From: Kuroko Tetsuya  
To: Akashi-kun  
Subject: reply: The Favor  
Message:  
Gomen, Akashi-kun.. But I don't think I'm suited to do the favor..

The next one is Midorima. He reads the message and replies:

From: Midorima Shintarou  
To: Akashi Seijuurou  
Subject: reply: The Favor  
Message:  
I have told you, Akashi. My answer is no.

Aomine also replies:

From : Aomine Daiki  
To: Akashi Seijuurou  
Subject : Reply : The favor  
Message : I'm not interested in her .. and She's a B so I will say no

Kise also recieved the message, then he replies:

To: Akashicchi  
From : Kise Ryouta  
Subject : Reply : The favor  
Message : I don't think I can Akashicchi.. I'm not close to her

Murasakibara is munnching his snacks when his phone rings again and he recieves the message, he then replies back:

From : Murasakibara Atsushi  
To : Akachin  
Subject: Reply: The favor  
Message : sorry but I don't think I can.. Murochin just ask me out to practice with him

Reading all of the replies, he thinks a little "this is pointless.. Then I have to pick one of them."

Tetsuya: he's right, he's not suited.

Shintarou: he won't do it.

Daiki: he won't do it either.

Atsushi: he can't.

"what's left is Ryouta." he texts the blonde:

Subject: The Favor  
Message:  
Ryouta, go to Seirin High by tomorrow, you'll be the one who do the favor. And I don't care that you're not close to her. Do it.*

Kise then widens his eyes out of shock, then he replies:

From: Kise Ryouta  
To : Akashicchi  
Subject : Reply : The favor  
Message : But Akashicchii ! I .. can't do it*

Akashi, knowing that it will take longer if they message each other, decides to call Ryouta instead.

Kise's panicking because Akashicchi just called him, then he decides to pick up his phone, knowing that by not picking up his phone will annoy the redhead "Akashicchi?" Fear. It's all written on his face.

"I have given you an order, haven't I, Ryouta? Now, are you planning on disobeying the order I gave?"

"Umm" the blonde sweatdops "Of course not Akashicchi.. just tell me when and where?"

Akashi feeling unnecessary to answer, closes his phone.

The next day, at Seirin's High, Kise has already arrived "Akashicchi sure is late."

Just right after he uttered those words, Akashi appears behind him "Who says I'm late?"

And because of that, the blonde jumps right on his position just now "Waaah ! Akashicchi ?!" Kise's wearing some disguise so that his fangirl won't know.

"You've read my message, right Ryouta? You should have know the favor by now. Now, I'll leave you with Tetsuya to help you walk around here." he said, walking pass the blonde, putting a hand on his shoulder in the process for some moment before pulling his hand, heading back. Then, after he has gone, Kuroko appears behind Kise "Hello, Kise-kun.."

Kise does the action like he does with akashicchi "Waaah ! Kurokocchi ! Don't surprise me like that !" Then the both of them tink of a plan

"Kise-kun .. I was here when Akashi-kun is here .."

* * *

"Then, you know the rest.." Kagetora said

Riko pauses for a minute before saying "so ... This ... Is a trap ?!"

While Hyuuga is speechless and doesn't know wether to be relief or mad or even embarrassed

"Not exactly .." Murasakibara stated while munching

"What do you mean by 'not exactly'?.."

"I don't know." He said, still munching

Hyuuga sweatdrops, then looks at the coach's dad "So...?"

"Dad .. What is this ?!"

Kagetora looks at the Kiseki no Sedai "You all can leave." He said while smiling. Then Akashi nods and goes out while the others follows him

After that, Kagetora clears his throat "I accept you to be my beautiful daughter's boy friend ... but ..."

Hyuuga, hearing the sentence, formed a smile on his lips, but then hearing the but, he asks "but?..."

Kagetora clears his throat once more before continuing his sentences

1. Riko must come home before 8 a' clock  
2. You must take care of her  
3. No entering her room .. ever  
4. Guard her by all means necessary  
5. Don't ever break her heart  
6. Be with her no matter what ... even when you're dead  
7. Be nice and caring to her  
8. Buy her present on her birthday  
9. Treat her like a princess  
10. If you want to date her, you must win Basketball's match first  
11. If she's crying that's mean you can't ever see a light anymore cause I'll make your life like hell  
( Hyuuga: *Sweatdrops* )  
12 . You can't dumb her, she must be the one who does it  
13. Don't go too far  
14. Don't ever think of something dirty when you're with her  
15. Don't do anthing sexual  
16 . Don't ever peek her  
17. Always answer her questions honestly  
18. Don't embarrassed her ...

-time skip-

... 89 . Don't mess with me  
90 . Don't stand too close to her , at least 50 cm  
91 . No physical contact  
(Riko: PAPA! THAT'S ENOUGH!)  
92 . don't ever force her to do sth she doesn't want to ..

-skip again-

.. 145 . When she's sick .. take care of her  
146. Her words is your order  
147 . I'll make sure to break every bones in your body if she cries  
148 . She isn't allowed to go to your places  
149 . Don't go to dark places ..

and it never ends while they're just listening and jawdropping and sweatdropping

...

* * *

6: phew, finally,it's done! And sorry for the super late publish..

7: So.. If you're all wondering, here are the roleplayers:  
Hyuuga - 7  
Riko - 3  
Kagetora - 6  
Kise - 6  
Murasakibara - 6  
Aomine - 6  
Kuroko – 6, 3, and 7 (texts)  
Akashi - 7  
Midorima – 7

And again, I would say thank you for Roleplayer 6 here, for replacing the previous Kagetora roleplayer.

6: You're welcome, and Please review! ^^

2, 3, & 7: See you all again!


	3. Chapter 3: Before edit

7: Hi again, and now, I present you, the behind the scene, or before I edit it. Warning: in Indonesian, heavily spoiling the fanfict, high level of randomness, and etc. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

Participants:

7, 2, 6, C, B, I, 3, L, K, A

Messages:

7:  
Coach

3:  
What ?

7:  
Where have you been?..

3:  
I've been in my room .. Of course doushita ?

7:  
So-souka... Erm, can we talk a bit?..

3:  
Sure~ ! What's up ?

7:  
Mind talking outside?..

3:  
Right now ?

7:  
Y-yeah.. Are you busy?

3:  
Hmm ... Alright this better be important

7:  
*averts her gaze, and turns around. He walks outside of the room*

3:  
*stands up and follows him*

7:  
*finally outside, he blushed a bit, but not visible until she can see it, and still not saying anything*

3:  
E-eh hyuuga .. What are you - ?

7:  
*still blushing slightly, she still can't see it though, he felt his cheek getting warmer* a-ah.. I need to say something to you

3:  
*tilted her head* okay ... Then ..

7:  
About our training..

3:  
Yes ?

7:  
Is it really on /that/ island?

3:  
What island ?

3:  
Ohh ... ! That island~ !

7:  
*nods a bit*

3:  
Yes ! Of course .. Why ?

7:  
We-well.. I heard a rumor that...

3:  
Yes ? You were saying ?

7:  
That- a lot of the peoples there are perverts...

3:  
Really ...

7:  
A-and.. I just want to.. Say.. Be-becareful..

3:  
Oh don't worry about me hyuuga .. I'LL SURELY KILL THEM !

7:  
*sweatdrops a bit* r-right..

3:  
YEAH ! YOU'LL HELP ME TOO

K:  
Kok pada RP disini ? =|

K:  
Don't mind me

K:  
Just passing random comments

3:  
(( Trololol ask 7 ))

7:  
Wa-wait.. Really?

7:  
/ please, ask 2-chan. :)

C:  
(( 2 mau bljr RP gara2 mau jd ank gua?.. /don't mind me

3:  
Yeah~ ! Of course you'll protect me right ?

7:  
*blushes more* maybe... If I can.

3:  
You're acting all girly hyuuga *poker face*

7:  
Geez, I am /not/

3:  
You are -" now man up will ya ..

7:  
*rubs neck* for example, coach?

3:  
Like now run for 3 km !

B:  
*le runs*

7:  
*jaw drop* n-nowww?

B:  
*le pats 7* hey what's up. *then runs again*

3:  
Yes .. NOW !

7:  
*shivers a bit and starts running*

7:  
Ah, yo..

3:  
I'll be behind you !

B:  
*then passes 7 again* *waves*

I:  
... [Watches] What's going on nee?

7:  
Coach.. Is it really 3 km?..

7:  
*looks at b;in: how did s/he...*

I:  
Skills yo. #skills

3:  
Yes it is ! Isn't it fun~ ?

7:  
... Very (in: not) fun... *in: deadly as usual...*

3:  
Yeah ! Run hyuuga~ !

7:  
*pants a little* ... 1,2... 1,25..

3:  
... Hey it's still 1 !

7:  
What?

3:  
1 km !

2:  
(( Aaawww 7 ! Km bener" melakukannya _ ~ /abaikanGwSilahkanLanjutkan ))

7:  
ARE YOU SERIOUS, COACH?

3:  
Serious !

7:  
/ -w-)7

7:  
*continues to run;in: damn.. *

6:  
What's going on ?

3:  
*blows the whistle* stop !

6:  
Baru on/lpol

6:  
Pada RP ya ?

7:  
*stops suddenly, panting* wh-what is it, coach?..

2"  
(( 6 : Aku mengusulkan 7 utk menjadi hyuuga ama 3 jd kantoku buat edisi valentine khusus ini ))

3:  
(( Begitulaa ))

7:  
/ kurang lebih...

2:  
(( 6 : td nya mau seminggu an Rp trs klimaks nya hari valentine ini (¬-̮¬) ohohoho~/plak ))

2:  
(( Lanjutiiiin~ ^_^ ))

7:  
/ I have a feeling that 6 is actually enjoying this..

6:  
Oohh

6:  
Ikuut

2:  
(( Aren't you also enjoying this 7 ? (¬-̮¬) /lol. I always wanna see hyuuga x riko / ))

6:  
Kwkwkwkwkw... awww.. cute

7:  
/ ... «(Kena bully riko)

3:  
(( Biasa ajaa -w-b ))

7:  
/ lol. Seru sih. Yuk lanjut~

2:  
/ pengen liat klimaksnya gw wkwk .. Ini baru mulai hari ini y?

7:  
/ disayangkannya, iya.

6:  
/ bgt !

6:  
/ go coach.. make him suffer/yandere

7:  
Coach?..

3:  
(( Lel wkwkw ))

2:  
(( 3.. itu typo ya? -.- /plak ))

7:  
Coach.. Why are you spacing out?..

6:  
/ kwkwkwk.. Riko .. B

2:  
(( 6 -_- don't become a pervy ))

3:  
(( ("‾▿‾) ))

7:  
/ 3, continue yuk, sepertinya udh ad yg nunggu...

2:  
(( Continueeeee itu~ ))

2:  
(( Typo *it ))

3:  
(( Yok ajaaaa ))

6:  
/ sorry sorry.. lol.. aye vmn ke inget ucapan sastuki

7:  
Coach?.. *waves a hand infront of her*

3:  
What's wrong ?

7:  
Yo're spacing out..

7:  
*you're

3:  
Oh ... Really ?

7:  
Mhm..

7:  
Anyway, why did we stopped? We haven't even reach 3km yet..

3:  
It's nothing ...

7:  
Ah.. Okay then.. Are you free?..

6:  
/ so strict

2:  
(( Then then..? *eat some popcorn* /plak ))

7:  
/ Rikonya ilaangggg :')

3:  
Free .. What do you mean ?

7:  
Do you have some more time, now?..

3:  
But your training ...

7:  
Wait, it hasn't ended?

3:  
Not 3 km yet ! Bakaa !

2  
(( Loooool *still eat popcorn*))

7:  
BUT YOU SAID TO STOP-

3:  
Well just to admire the view~

7:  
*jawdropped a bit, wanting to facepalm but decided not to* ...

3:  
Now .. RUN !

7:  
*runs in full speed*

3:  
*follows him*

3:  
*in: a little moreeee-*

2:  
(( Theeen? *buy another popcorn* ))

3:  
*runs faster that him* huh !

7:  
O-oi... *sped up*

3:  
You're slow Hyuuga ... Old man ..

7:  
I am /not/ an old man. *sweatdrops*

3:  
You are~

7:  
Am not.

3:  
Proof it ^^

7:  
*runs much faster*

6:  
/ fun to watch right 2 ? /haitachi !

2:  
(( SO MUCH ! I enjoy it SO MUCH *highfive* ))

6:  
/ ahahaha.. we're so mean

7:  
/ should I change my DN? /no

3:  
*runs even more faster ; sticking her tounge out*

7:  
*keeps running faster* 2 km...

I:  
/ [jadi cheerleader] Go Go Hyuuga GoGo Hyuugaa! (?)

3:  
* in : 2,1 * hh ...

7:  
*mumbles* 2,2...

2:  
(( Riko mulai cape ya? ._. Ayoo semangaaat ))

6:  
/ let's cheer for Riko

3:  
*keeps running* (ง'̀⌣'́)ง !

3:  
Yosshh

7:  
2,5~

3:  
2,7 !

7:  
2,8-

2:  
[[ Wuoo~ almost theree ]]

3:  
2,9 ...

7:  
3km! *pants and slows down* finished

3:  
Wew .. That was fun ! *sweats*

7:  
Well.. Maybe it is...

3:  
Yes ! Finally you agree !

7:  
*sighs* ...

3:  
Now .. What is it you wanna talk about ?

7:  
A-ah... That...

3:  
Yes ? What's up ? Hey lend me your drink will you ?

7:  
*throws the bottle* here. Well.. Ma-maybe we can go to the playground?..

3:  
*catches the bottle* arigatou na .. *drinks* playground ? O-okay ...

7:  
I.. I left my bag there, and I need something important in it..

2:  
(( Trs" ~ ? *makan popcorn dgn lahap* doki" ))

3:  
Oh .. Again ? -" okay hurry up !

7:  
Then.. Shall we walk? Ahe asks, starts to walk slowly and looks at the coach*

7:  
**he

I:  
/ CIEH HYUUGA CIE CIE CIE

I:  
/ [Penganggu]

7:

Me-ruin suasana... /hehnak

3:  
Sure sure .. *walks while drinking not paying attention to him at all*

7:  
A-are you mad?.. *asks bluntly*

3:  
Hm ? Excuse me ?

2:  
(( Wuooo~ hyuuugaaaa.. Riko lamban lol ))

7:  
Ah.. No..nothing... You were spacing out again, coach..

3:  
Oh really ? ... (•̅_•̅ ) alright then

7:  
What were you thinking anyway?...

3:  
I thought you said something ..

7:  
No.. It's really nothing.. Ah, there's my bag.. *walks towards the bag*

3:  
Yeah yeah ... Go get it then

7:  
*gets the bag, and search for something while walking back, blushed faintly*

2:  
(( Aww! What is it? ))

2:  
(( Can't it be.. Chocolate? / ))

3:  
(( Sleepy ))

I:  
/ 3 WHAT NO

7:  
/ 3 more..

7:  
/ or a cliffhanger? *grins*

2:  
(( ... Jgn tidur dulu len.. Selesaikan klimaks hari iniiii /plak ))

2:  
(( Continueeee~ ))

2:  
(( Udh pd tidur ya -" ))

7:  
/ 3~

A:  
Blom

7:  
/ maaf, sedang mengedir

7:  
*edit

2:  
(( 3cchiiiii~ ))

2:  
7 : okee

2:  
Ngedit apa?

7:  
Hyuuga:  
Coach

Riko:  
What ?

Hyuuga:  
Where have you been?..

Riko:  
I've been in my room .. Of course doushita ?

Hyuuga:  
So-souka... Erm, can we talk a bit?..

Riko:  
Sure~ ! What's up ?

Hyuuga:  
Mind talking outside?..

Riko:  
Right now ?

Hyuuga:  
Y-yeah.. Are you busy?

Riko:  
Hmm ... Alright this better be important

Hyuuga:  
*averts her gaze, and turns around. He walks outside of the room*

Riko:  
*stands up and follows him*

Hyuuga:  
*finally outside, he blushed a bit, but not visible until she can see it, and still not saying anything*

Riko:  
E-eh hyuuga .. What are you - ?

Hyuuga:  
*still blushing slightly, she still can't see it though, he felt his cheek getting warmer* a-ah.. I need to say something to you

Riko:  
*tilted her head* okay ... Then ..

Hyuuga:  
About our training..

Riko:  
Yes ?

Hyuuga:  
Is it really on /that/ island?

Riko:  
What island ?:  
Ohh ... ! That island~ !

Hyuuga:  
*nods a bit*

Riko:  
Yes ! Of course .. Why ?

Hyuuga:  
We-well.. I heard a rumor that...

Riko:  
Yes ? You were saying ?

Hyuuga:  
That- a lot of the peoples there are perverts...

Riko:  
Really ...

Hyuuga:  
A-and.. I just want to.. Say.. Be-becareful..

Riko:  
Oh don't worry about me hyuuga .. I'LL SURELY KILL THEM !

Hyuuga:  
*sweatdrops a bit* r-right..

Riko:  
YEAH ! YOU'LL HELP ME TOO

Hyuuga:  
Wa-wait.. Really?

Riko:  
Yeah~ ! Of course you'll protect me right ?

Hyuuga:  
*blushes more* maybe... If I can.

Riko:  
You're acting all girly hyuuga *poker face*

Hyuuga:  
Geez, I am /not/

Riko:  
You are -" now man up will ya ..

Hyuuga:  
*rubs neck* for example, coach?

Riko:  
Like now run for 3 km !

Hyuuga:  
*jaw drop* n-nowww?

Riko:  
Yes .. NOW !

Hyuuga:  
*shivers a bit and starts running*

Riko:  
I'll be behind you !

Hyuuga:  
Coach.. Is it really 3 km?..

Riko:  
Yes it is ! Isn't it fun~ ?

Hyuuga:  
... Very (in: not) fun... *in: deadly as usual...*

Riko:  
Yeah ! Run hyuuga~ !  
Jessica L :  
Hyuuga:  
*pants a little* ... 1,2... 1,25..

Riko:  
... Hey it's still 1 !

Hyuuga:  
What?

Riko:  
I km !

Hyuuga:  
ARE YOU SERIOUS, COACH?

Riko:  
Serious !

Hyuuga:  
*continues to run;in: damn.. *

Riko:  
*blows the whistle* stop !

Hyuuga:  
*stops suddenly, panting* wh-what is it, coach?..

Coach?..

Coach.. Why are you spacing out?..

Coach?.. *waves a hand infront of her*

Riko:  
What's wrong ?

Hyuuga:  
You're spacing out..

Riko:  
Oh ... Really ?

Hyuuga:  
Mhm..

Anyway, why did we stopped? We haven't even reach 3km yet..

Riko:  
It's nothing ...

Hyuuga:  
Ah.. Okay then.. Are you free?..

Riko:  
Free .. What do you mean ?

Hyuuga:  
Do you have some more time, now?..

Riko:  
But your training ...

Hyuuga:  
Wait, it hasn't ended?

Riko:  
Not 3 km yet ! Bakaa !

Hyuuga:  
BUT YOU SAID TO STOP-

Riko:  
Well just to admire the view~

Hyuuga:  
*jawdropped a bit, wanting to facepalm but decided not to* ...

Riko:  
Now .. RUN !

Hyuuga:  
*runs in full speed*

Riko:  
*follows him*

Hyuuga:  
*in: a little moreeee-*

Riko:  
*runs faster that him* huh !

Hyuuga:  
O-oi... *sped up*

Riko:  
You're slow Hyuuga ... Old man ..

Hyuuga:  
I am /not/ an old man. *sweatdrops*

Riko:  
You are~

Hyuuga:  
Am not.

Riko:  
Proof it ^^

Hyuuga:  
*runs much faster*

Riko:  
*runs even more faster ; sticking her tounge out*

Hyuuga:  
*keeps running faster* 2 km...

Riko:  
* in : 2,1 * hh ...

Hyuuga:  
*mumbles* 2,2...

Riko:  
*keeps running* (ง'̀⌣'́)ง !  
Yosshh

Hyuuga:  
2,5~

Riko:  
2,7 !

Hyuuga:  
2,8-

Riko:  
2,9 ...

Hyuuga:  
3km! *pants and slows down* finished

Riko:  
Wew .. That was fun ! *sweats*

Hyuuga:  
Well.. Maybe it is...

Riko:  
Yes ! Finally you agree !

Hyuuga:  
*sighs* ...

Riko:  
Now .. What is it you wanna talk about ?

Hyuuga:  
A-ah... That...

Riko:  
Yes ? What's up ? Hey lend me your drink will you ?

Hyuuga:  
*throws the bottle* here. Well.. Ma-maybe we can go to the playground?..

7:  
Riko:  
*catches the bottle* arigatou na .. *drinks* playground ? O-okay ...

Hyuuga:  
I.. I left my bag there, and I need something important in it..

Riko:  
Oh .. Again ? -" okay hurry up !

Hyuuga:  
Then.. Shall we walk? *he asks, starts to walk slowly and looks at the coach*

Riko:  
Sure sure .. *walks while drinking not paying attention to him at all*

Hyuuga:  
A-are you mad?.. *asks bluntly*

Riko:  
Hm ? Excuse me ?

Hyuuga:  
Ah.. No..nothing... You were spacing out again, coach..

Riko:  
Oh really ? ... (•̅_•̅ ) alright then

Hyuuga:  
What were you thinking anyway?...

Riko:  
I thought you said something ..

Hyuuga:  
No.. It's really nothing.. Ah, there's my bag.. *walks towards the bag*

Riko:  
Yeah yeah ... Go get it then

Hyuuga:  
*gets the bag, and search for something while walking back, blushed faintly*

7:  
/ Kukuku~

7:  
/ itu hasil RP hari ini, mungkin besok akan dilanjutkan

2:  
MEIN GOTT 7 ! Rajiiin bgt ! Dan RP nya bgs bgt woii _

7:  
/ lol, iseng & hyuuga gw ooc kykny..

2:  
Hyuuga nya IC woiii

2:  
Riko nya jgaaa _

7:  
/ thanks :') besok mudah"an terlanjuti.. /digiles

2:  
Hrs terlanjut =_= /HRS/

I:  
Ohok 2 jadi posesif OHOK

7:  
/ xD Lol

I:  
... L

I:  
KEMARILAH

7:  
/ I, u mau ngapain?..

7:  
/ anyway, offu dulu yah~ bye~

I:  
Tunggulah 7, gw dan L akan beraksi. h

I:  
UFUFUFUFU

7:  
/ kukuku~ silahkan~

3:  
(( Maaf .. Gabisa... Pagi semua ))

3:  
(( Sorry ya .. Aku udah pusing bgt kemaren ... ))

7:  
/ morning~~ \(′▽`)/ gapapa kok~ terserah mau lanjutinnya kapan~ taun depan juga boleh~ /jangan

3:  
(( Sampe mana ? ))

7:  
Hyuuga:  
What were you thinking anyway?...

Riko:  
I thought you said something ..

Hyuuga:  
No.. It's really nothing.. Ah, there's my bag.. *walks towards the bag*

Riko:  
Yeah yeah ... Go get it then

Hyuuga:  
*gets the bag, and search for something while walking back, blushed faintly*

3:  
*waiting for him and sits on the swings* hey You done yet Hyuuga ?

7:  
*still holding his back infront of him with one of his hand in it* well.. I just want to tell you this.. Th-that.. I don't want to be your 'friend' anymore...

3:  
Hm ? You don't wanna be my friend ? So ... You hate me now ?

7:  
No I-I- didn't say that..

3:  
*stands up and pats his shoulder* well it's okay .. It's fun being friends with you Hyuuga *smiles*

7:  
W-wait.. What I was s-saying is.. That.. I don't want to be your friend anymore.. B-but.. *blushed faintly, can't really continue his words*

3:  
*waves her hand* ... It's already date .. You better go home Hyuuga ...

7:  
No.. What I meant is that.. I- *blushed a bit* I- want you to be more than my friend... Aida Riko.. *gets on his knee and holding a bouquet of flower and a teddy bear in his hand, and throws his bag away* will.. Y-you be my girlfriend?

I:  
/ ... Knp gw ketawa di statement "throws his bag away"

7:  
/ kan efek dramatis ;)

I:  
/ klo ad kagami paling gw tulis "the bag went to Kagami's head and he fainted need 911 need help"

I:  
/ ... Whats with the wink I can do better look :D

3:  
(( I juga ngakak =D ))

7:  
/ kalo masuk ke got sih keren, udah ampe segitunya tasnya ke got.. /jduar

3:  
*drops her bottle to the ground* H-Hyuuga ...

7:  
*blushed more and looks down* I know it's sudden.. A-and if you don't want to answer now.. Y-you don't need to..

7:  
/ *'don't have to' yah?.. ( •̅_•̅)

3:  
(( Yeah -w- ))

3:  
H-Hyuuga ... *covers her mouth* t-this is so sudden ...

7:  
/ gomen, bad english.. Lupa pula.. /dor

7:  
*still in his position, waiting for her answer*

3:  
(( Brb charge ya ? (((: ))

7:  
/ sipppp -w-)b

A:  
...I don't understand why I keep laughing.

7:  
/ (‾͡ω ‾͡ )

A:  
... 7 that's gross

7:  
/ 눈_눈

A:  
WHY THE HE** IS THE STORY SO FR***IN EMBARASSING!

7:  
/ fukukukuku~(?)

A:  
7. Kalo kayak gitu terus keriputan lho. Ngga boleh. Tidak sehat.

7:  
/ itulah hasil yang didapat dari 2 RPer, yang salah satunya ga biasa bikin romantic RP /dor

A:  
*nodding to myself

7:  
/ 눈_눈 «emot Levi

A:  
LoL

A:  
7! Tau ngga?

A:  
Ternyata paper and chocolate taste good

A:  
Plastic and chocolate juga sih. Tapi plastic ngga bisa hancur

7:  
/ A, YOU NEED TO GO TO RSJ, NOW. SOMEBODY. HELEP(?)

A:  
( I'm back to insane mode )

A:  
HELEP?

3:  
I-I / I'm sorry Hyuuga ...

A:  
Salah 7. Namanya... HEEEEEEELLPPPPPP!

A:  
DiREJECT!

A:  
Muahahahahahaha

A:  
/I'm sorry Hyuuga, actually...I'm married!

A:  
LOL

7:  
*force a smile and stands up* well.. It's my fault to be sudden anyway... Thanks for the time, coach.. *turns his body and starts walking, picking his bag up in the process*

I:  
/ sini gw lanjutin A  
"And... And I have babies too!" /BOOM

A:  
ROFL

I:  
/ [insert a super sappy song]

3:  
*watches him walk away* O-oi .. ! Matte ! *throws her bottle*

A:  
*can't breathe! Can't breathe!

7:  
*catches it with his free hand*

A:  
( This reminds me of cerita berantai in BI )

3:  
*hit his head* I said MATTE !

I:  
/ A, kendalikan dirimu

A:  
What did I do?

7:  
*stops, and looks behind* what is it, coach?..

I:  
/ "can't breathe! Can't breathe!" Control yourself my son-I mean daughter

A:  
I'M FEMALE!

A:  
... I think?

3:  
I haven't finished my sentence baka !

7:  
Huh?...

A:  
Yup. Cerita berantai

A:  
TERUS CERITANYA APA?

7:  
/ Riko yang tadinya berpacaran dengan bakagami, bakagami diputusin (‾͡ω ‾͡ ) /no

A:  
... Riko. And. Bakagami?

A:  
What kind of pairing is that?

I:  
/... Kagami sm gua siapa itu riko

A:  
... I.

I:  
/ A TERNYATA PUNYA GENDER DUA WOOO

A:  
Dear father, ... Eh. Mother. Please refrain from using hallucinogen

7:  
/ I, u ngapain pake bracket?.. «Baru nyadar /jduarjduar

A:  
Bracket buat apa?

7:  
/ biasanya kalo RP '/' ato '((' ato apapun yang penanda gitu, buat kalo writer / penulisnya yang ngomong, bukan charanya..

7:  
/ ada juga buat penanda bahwa lagi ooc

7:  
/ nah, I lagi rp jadi siapa?...

A:  
Ooo

3:  
I said I'm sorry for being so slow ! / a-and ... Yes ... I-I love to *turns back and runs away*

7:  
R-really? *blushes* o-oi.. W-wait! *runs after her*

3:  
I-iyaa ! *runs faster*

7:  
C-coach!.. *catching up with her*

B:  
/GUA LG DGN INDAHNYA BACA RP 7 SM 3 LALU MUNCULAH I SM A YG NGERUSAK SUASANA BGT GILA NGAKAK =))

7:  
/ I KNOW RIGHT XD

* * *

7: Okay, and that's all what I copy from the chat XD hope you enjoy it, and see you again!


End file.
